Presently, one type of vacuum cleaner having a detachable blower may perform blowing or sucking operation. The detachable blower is commonly attached to or detached from a body of the vacuum cleaner via a locking assembly. When the vacuum cleaner needs to perform blowing operation, the blower is detached from the body for separately processing blowing operation, such as blowing debris from a machine table to the ground before sucking operation, or blowing dispersive debris or leaves together for conveniently vacuum or clearing. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,364 and U.S. Patent Publication Number 2002/0108205, a vacuum cleaner having a detachable blower disclosed in either of them forms two hand grip portions on two opposite sides of the detachable blower for the user to grip the blower. However, for such a vacuum cleaner, the user must grip the two hand grip portions with both hands to lift the whole vacuum cleaner. If one hand of the user is wounded or carrying other objects, she/he can not lift the whole vacuum cleaner, thereby such a vacuum cleaner is inconvenient in use.
In a vacuum cleaner having a detachable blower, the body commonly includes a dirt tank and a tank cover located between the dirt tank and the blower. A drive motor and an impeller are mounted in a housing of the blower for generating low pressure suction force in the dirt tank to thereby suck debris, dust or liquid waste into the dirt tank through a hose mounted at the dirt tank. The vacuum cleaner has blowing and sucking function, and when it is used for blowing function, the blower is detached from the vacuum cleaner for independently processing blowing function. Accordingly, a locking assembly is arranged between the dirt tank and the blower, for attaching or detaching the blower from the dirt tank. However, referring to U.S. Patent Publication Number 2002/0138938, a locking assembly disclosed therein can not reliably lock the blower with the dirt tank, so the blower maybe accidentally break away from the dirt tank.